A Killers Heart
by ZoeBroughton
Summary: Anthony's life was going great, he had just turned 23 and had found his dream job but his world get's turned upside down when he comes across something that will change his life forever. But this turn of events could be the best thing to ever happen to him, so strap yourselves in and get ready for a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

It all started about twenty years ago, he had just turned twenty three and his life was just starting to go in the right direction. He had just been offered a job at the new firm that specialized with computers which had just opened up, Anthony hoped that this was where he could really put my computer skills into good use and actually do something with his life. Anyway he was heading towards his grandparents house so he could tell them the good news, they had always been his biggest supporters and he knew they would be thrilled, but as he turned the corner that lead onto their street something caught his attention.

His grandparents next door neighbor was the type to keep to himself and never really associated with others, he had once heard his grandfather say that he was a little bit creepy with the way that he slowly moved from place to place but Anthony never really gave much thought about it. He didn't know much about the man who lived there, only that his name was Alex and he had only learned that from his grandmothers ramblings but there was one thing he did know, Alex liked having everything exactly the way he liked it and always kept his door shut even when it was boiling hot and he had never changed this all the time that Anthony had known him. Which was why it was strange to see the door just slightly ajar, it was barely noticeable to a passerby but because Anthony knew this street so well he always knew when something didn't look right and there was something about that door that peaked his curiosity.

Even years from then Anthony could not even begin to remember the slight walk that it took that got him from the bottom of the street to just outside Alex's door which was kind of strange, but all he could really remember was gently pushing at the door and watching as it moved just a bit more to give the brown eyed man more room to see. For a moment nothing seemed amiss until he noticed the dark red marks that were littered across the floor and there were some which were scattered on the walls, his eyes followed their dark trail until they came upon a large mass that laid just in front of the living room door which was just opposite the door that Anthony was hiding behind.

It took him a moment to realize what the mass was and when he finally realized what it was his blood froze and he could felt his heart leaping into his throat. The large mass was Alex Shipway, the man that he as a child used to pester and annoy as much as he could. Anthony was just about to push the door open a bit more when something else caught his attention, there was a figure hovering over Alex's presumably dead body. The young man watched as the figure pulled out a knife and began to carve something into the soft flesh of the dead man's abdomen, for a moment he didn't know what to do, he knew that logically he should get the hell out of there before he became another corpse lying on the cold pine floor but a surge of anger ran through him as he stared at the man who had now finished with the knife and was in the process of checking Alex's pockets.

He could do it, just run and catch the guy off guard then hand him into the local police, this man should pay for his crimes and shouldn't be allowed to enter normal society without people knowing who he was and what he'd done. Anthony slowly pushed open the door and began to step into the house when he heard a rather loud banging noise and bright blue eyes were staring into his. Anthony had accidentally knocked the wooden cabinet that was just by the door and now the killers attention was on him and Anthony knew that this wasn't going to end well for him. There was no way that he could actually outrun this guy and he knew that in the fighting department he wasn't great either.

Though it seemed that the world wasn't even going to give Anthony the chance to make a choice on the method of his escape as he felt warm breath ghost against his ear and a warm hand enclose around his throat, though the grip wasn't too tight and he could feel soft fingers stroking the skin of his neck, almost as a caress.

For a moment the two people in the room said nothing which was good because Anthony was sure that if he even tried to speak he would pass out, though that could have been a blessing at that moment. Another moment passed and for a second Anthony was sure he was going to pass out as he felt the killers lips against his cheek, was this really happening? Did this dudes killer just really kiss his cheek? Anthony was about to turn his head to speak but found that he didn't need to as he felt a hand under his chin turning his face so that he could look into those murderous eyes and for a single moment Anthony's heart stopped.

His eyes were as blue as the ocean and he knew that if the situation was different he could easily get lost in that bright gaze. Stubbornly he stared into the killers eyes and felt his stomach lurch as the killer winked at him, " _next time try knocking before you enter gorgeous, I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face like yours_ " and with that he was out of the door before Anthony could even begin to comprehend what had just happened.

He doesn't remember how he got home without anyone noticing the state that he was in, but he does remember heading into town and hearing about Alex Shipway's murder and he could swear from out of the corner of his eye he could see those same blue eyes he had seen that night staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian wasn't sure what made him follow this guy back to his house, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had just seen him getting uncomfortably close to a young boy or he just wanted to wipe that smug little grin off his face, but either way Ian trailed the guy back to his house with only one objective in mind. It was too easy to sneak inside the house, it was as if there was some higher power telling him to kill this asshole and who was he to deny himself the pleasure of seeing this guys blood on his hands?

The murder itself was quick, probably a little too quick but he did have other things to do and this guy was already taking up too much of his time, all it took was a single hard blow to the head and the man he later found out was called Alex was gone. The blue eyed man walked into the kitchen and began searching through the drawers and cupboards trying to find a knife, none of his murders were the same but there was one thing that he liked the keep the same. He always carved a small sign into the victims flesh, the images were never the same and sometimes they never really made any sense but whenever he saw those little carve marks in the skin and knowing he had made them he felt like he had made something beautiful.

He was just about to get ready to get cleaned up and leave when a loud bang caught his attention and suddenly he found himself gazing at a rather gorgeous young man. The poor guy looked petrified as they stared at one another, he could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest from where he was standing and for a moment he was mesmerized by the brown eyed youth. Ian had always known that he could fall for both women and men but had never really found a man that had caught his interest, maybe until now. Ian could only imagine what must be going through his mind right then. For a moment the blue eyed man thought of what he could do, this kid could easily run off and tell someone what he'd seen, they may not believe him at first but when the police find the body the kids story might start making sense to their thick minds. Ian knew what he had to do, he couldn't just let this kid run off and tell, it could ruin everything for him.

So he moved so that their bodies were flush together, Ian raised his hand and wrapped it around the kids neck, it would be so easy. All he would have to do is squeeze just enough to see the light fade from those brown eyes and no one would be the wiser to what had transpired here, but for some reason he could not make his fingers tighten around the soft flesh that laid within his grasp. From here he could feel the rapid breaths that the young man was taking and couldn't help pressing his face against the side of his neck and took some deep breaths of his own.

What was he doing? This wasn't his first time killing someone so he didn't understand why he was hesitating, why was this guy so different?

Ian pressed his lips together and leaned forward so that his lips came into contact with the mans cheek causing a shiver to go down his spine, why was this guy affecting him so much? He felt the other man trying to turn his head and for a second Ian's mind worked on what he should do but it seemed that his rational mind was taking a back seat as he took the mans chin in his hand and moved his head so that they were nose, it took all of his willpower to not get lost in those chocolate brown eyes. There was something in those eyes though that made his stomach warm up in a tingly kind of way and he felt a shiver go up his spine, there was so much defiance and stubbornness in those brown eyes, it was like he was preparing himself for a fight and Ian's heart sped up at the sight, such a strong will for someone who looked like they had just finished school.

A small smirk grew on his lips as he looked at the man and couldn't help making a cocky little speech before dashing out of the door. He hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he ever saw the kid, he wasn't sure he could let him go on now that he knew that he was out there, maybe this would be more fun than he thought.

It took a few days for the police to find the man who had been laying dead on his living room floor, the bowl haired man couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his face as he read the headlines of the local paper, the police made this far too easy. During the time that it had taken for the police to find Alex Shipway Ian had been ding some investigating of his own, he was trying to find as much information about the dreamy guy he had met that night and with his knowledge of computers Ian was able to find out that the guys name was Anthony Padilla and even found out the address of where he worked which he knew at some point would come in handy if Anthony didn't try and find him first.

There were times when he was out in town and he would catch small glimpses of Anthony passing by and every time he felt his heart speed up in excitement, this was gong to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

About three months had passed since that night and Anthony still hadn't informed the police about what he had seen, he knew that he should even if it was just to clear his own mind of the guilt that had plagued him for about a week but whenever he went to pick up the phone something always stopped him as he remembered those eyes staring into his own, besides it wouldn't do much good anyway, even if Anthony was able to describe every detail of the man with ocean blue eyes the cops would still have a hard time finding him and in a rather sick way Anthony was kind of glad about that. He had been able to slowly wrap his head around what had happened and knew that he should probably feel slightly more worried than he actually was due to the fact that the killer knew what he looked like, he knew that at any moment he could turn around and feel a sharp blade piercing his flesh, slowly draining the life out of him as cold eyes stared down at him but he also had a feeling that their next meeting would be a much more different experience to the first.

The next morning Anthony arrived at work bright and early as usual, he had been enjoying his new job and had actually met some rather cool people, though he must admit that Mari did scare him a little bit. He got to work with a bunch of new technology which was just amazing, the company gave him a lot of freedom to just play around with the programs and see where each attempt would take him.

There was one bad thing about this place though, because the business was still trying to generate more and more interest in their company and products they allowed people to walk around the different areas so the public could see exactly what they did. Sometimes it was rather annoying when you are on a role with a particular piece of technology and a bunch of people just walk in and interrupt the whole vibe that the place has. They always seemed to come in when everyone was busy and actually expected them to stop what they were doing to give a small speech about whatever they were doing, it was rather annoying to see a bunch of men in suits roll their eyes as you try and explain something to them, bunch of idiots.

He had been hoping to be on his lunch by the time that the group came around but as usual the brunette got caught up with whatever work he was doing and didn't notice the time as the door opened and a bunch of people flooded into the room. Beside him Mari rolled her eyes as she flipped over the disc she was working on. Antony tried ignoring the group as they slowly moved past each individual work station, but as the group neared himself and Mari Anthony suddenly spotted a pair of blue eyes staring straight at him and felt a chill go down his spine.

Anthony's eyes widened almost considerably as he stared at the man who had been haunting his thoughts every night, he knew that there was a possibility that the guy would be able to find him but he wasn't prepared for it right now.

Slowly the group approached his desk and all he could do was stare at the man that was now just in arms reach, slowly his sense came back to him and he quickly slipped a charming smile on his face before anyone else noticed his reaction moments before but he never once took his eyes off of the man with the bowl haircut. He answered a few questions luckily without any problems, most of them coming from the man who was still staring at him. Just a they were about to leave Anthony felt a warm hand against his thigh, without him noticing the other man had moved so that he was standing close to Anthony but not so much that it would rouse suspicion.

" _It was lovely to see you again Anthony."_

With those whispered words the blue eyed man rejoined the group but not before placing a light kiss to his brow that made the taller man shiver. Anthony stood staring into nothingness as one sentence echoed around his mind, _holy shit he knows my name_.

 _"Well shit_ "


End file.
